Loss and Love
by MelodiousFenrir007
Summary: Angela had left Edge to try to stop her heartache over someone she can't have. But when she comes back a year later what will she do now when she comes back and her reason for leaving is now becoming her reason for wanting to stay. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first FanFic and you should know that I don't own any of the FFVII Characters or their world. ^_^ Ok this story is just something I thought of while sitting alone at home. I'm still working on where to take it, please R&R and also if anyone wants to give OCs for the story just sent me the personality, job, and appearance._**

* * *

Angela dusts her hands off as she walks away from the guy she just knocked out. The man had been drunk, but that didn't give him any reason to raise his hand on a child.

She walked over to the little boy and crouched in front of him with a gentle smile. He looked scared and had a red hand print across his small face, he looked about 6 or 7 years old, but looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal in awhile. His clothes were dirty and had tears around his knees.

She reached her hand out and said gently, "Come on lets get you to a save place.. I know some people that will help you out."

He looked at her for a few minutes before he took her hand. She smiled more and then started walking towards 7th Heaven. It was late but she knew Tifa would still be awake and ready to help.

When they got in front of the bar the boy stopped and asked me in a shy voice, "You brought me to a bar?"

I laugh gently and bent down where we where at eye level, "Bars aren't bad places.. It's the people that don't know when to stop drinking that are bad.. Uhhh… I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name.. I'm Angela.." She put her hand out for him to shake it.

He smiled shyly and said, "Ian… My name is Ian…" He put his small hand in hers and they shake. Angela smiled as she let go of his hand and ruffled his hair.

"It is very nice to meet you Ian.. Now lets go inside before you catch a cold." She then picks him up gently and goes into the bar.

"Sorry we're clos… Oh Angela! It's been awhile." Tifa said with a smile and then she saw the boy and asked, "Who's your friend?" She asked with kindness when she saw the boy's shyness towards her.

Angela looked at Ian and said, "This is Ian.. I was wondering if he could stay here for the night?" She gave the older woman a pleading look over Ian's head so he wouldn't see.

Tifa nodded, "Of course! He can use a guest room.."

Angela set Ian down and he looked up at her with a worried look. She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "It'll be ok she is my friend." He nodded gently and looked over at Tifa she gave him directions to his room and he started to run off.

Before he got all the way up the stairs he turned and looked at Angela and asked, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Angela thought about it and said, "I'll see what I can do.." She smiled at him and then he ran off to his room.

Tifa listened for the door to shut up stairs and asked, "Where did you find him?"

"Drunk man was hitting him.. I kicked man's butt and brought him here… Knowing he would be save here… I need to get going…" Angela turned to leave and then saw a figure in the door she had been hoping to avoid. Some of his black hair was in his face though he had a red head band that was suppose to hold it out of his face. His crimson cape covered up his body mostly, but she is still able to see that he is wearing his normal clothes.

Angela looked into his crimson eyes only to look away from them feeling a shiver go down her spin. She started to think over her options and finding all of them to be stupid, or wouldn't work on him, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "Hey Vincent long time no see.."

Vincent nodded gently and kept his eyes on her, she had left for almost a year and things still hadn't changed. He was still silent and she still felt as if her heart was going to explode while he was in the same room as her.

Angela looked at him for what seemed like forever and then shook her head gently finally breaking the eye contact. "You haven't changed at all…" She then looked at Tifa, "I got to get going…"

Before she could walk towards the exit Vincent was standing in front of, Tifa grabbed Angela's hand and said, "Why don't you stay here for the night! Come on, everyone would be happy to see you and Ian wanted to see you in the morning! It'll make him feel better about staying here!"

Angela sighed not able to say no when a kid was involve, "Ok! But I have to leave tomorrow!" She smiled at Tifa's giant smile. She sighed as she looked at Vincent from the corner of her eye. He was still watching her from the door way and she sighed as she looked forward again, "So got a room I can use? Or should I just sleep behind the bar? Doesn't matter to me… Floors are better then dirt." She smiled at Tifa's frown.

"Well you can't sleep behind the bar but you're right the last guest room got taken…" Tifa started thinking, but before she could hand out any idea's Vincent said in a quiet voice.

"She can stay in my room…" Angela turned to him in surprise and saw his eyes were serious. "I'll sleep in the chair in my room and you can take the bed.."

Angela started to protest, but Tifa interrupted her, "That's great problem solved. You can borrow some of my PJs or Nightgown" The older woman then went up the stairs and said, "Come on Angela!"

Angela looked at Vincent for a second and then walked towards the stairs. As she thought to herself with a sigh, _'Tonight is going to be a long night.'_

**Vincent's POV**

Vincent had not expected to see her when he had came to 7th Heaven that night. All he had heard rumors that some ex Shinra scientists had let an experiment escape from their labs and it was running free.

He had first seen her when she had stopped in front of the bar to talk with the boy. He couldn't see her face but could hear her voice gently talking to the boy to calm him.

He watched her as she entered the bar holding the boy in her arms, it had been nearly a year sense he had last seen her. He was still not sure why she had left to begin with, and been gone so long. She had left while he was gone on one of his visits to see the crystal cave that his lost love, Lucrecia.

He thought about not entering the bar, but needed to talk to Cloud in the morning and his home was far from Edge. He walked in the front door and watched as the little boy ran up the stairs out of sight. Neither Tifa nor Angela had noticed him enter the room.

As Angela talked with Tifa briefly he looked Angela over. Her hair was curly around her shoulders it was a mixture of blonde, red and brown hair color. Hidden in her hair was her silver hair twister that had blue beaded charm hanging from it on her shoulder. She always wore it, saying it was her lucky charm that was from a dear friend from long ago. She had goggles on the top of her head that held her hair out of her face.

She was skinnier then she was a year go, maybe from not eating well or the constant moving around. She wore dark blue top that had white wings on the back and tight leather jeans that fit perfectly on her form, at her side was a katana.

As Vincent finished checking everything on Angela's back, she turned to face him. Her blue-green eyes widened as she saw him and she looked away from him.

He took the moment to check for any other problems around her neck was a dragon necklace, but what stood out the most and worried him was that she had a scar across her left cheek. He wanted to ask about it but stayed silent and stared at her.

She looked into his eyes and spoke to him, "Hey Vincent long time no see.."

He could only nod in response not sure what she wanted. After a minute that seemed to drag on she shook her head and told him he hadn't changed. She then said to Tifa she was leaving.

He wasn't sure why but he didn't like the idea of her leaving again. He then heard a voice inside his head say.

'_**It's because you like this human… Why don't you just forget the past?'**_

Vincent growled and thought back, _'Shut up Chaos! I don't need your thoughts!'_

Vincent then looked back and saw that Tifa had talked Angela out of leaving and they were trying to think of a place for Angela to sleep. He frowned at Angela for suggesting she sleep behind the bar on the floor. He shook his head at her and then spoke up, not really liking the idea after it left his lips.

"She can stay in my room…" He saw Angela's face had shock written on it and then he added so she didn't get the wrong idea, "I'll sleep in the chair in my room and you can take the bed.."

He could see that she was about to protest them being in the same room, but Tifa interrupted her and they then ran off upstairs.

He put his normal hand to his forehead and thought, _'What did I just do to myself?'_

'_**Just put yourself in a room with a girl that you could have feelings for.'**_ Chaos' voice said with a laugh behind it, _**'this should be interesting Valentine.'**_

Vincent growled to himself as he went up to his room, _'Shut up Chaos! I have no feelings for her!'_ He sighed as he thought, _'Tonight is going to be a long night thought.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again!!! Ok here is the next chapter! Its longer and I'm not sure if its that good the next chapter will be better! But I felt like getting these scenes needed to be out there where you can understand what kind of person Angela is... I hope that you like the chapter and I'll have more interesting things to write in the next chapter promise! And Vincent is going to be in that one more promise! Ok now I'll leave ya'll alone so you can read lol Ohhhh!! I got Vincent to be the prof that I don't own Vincent or anyone from FFVII! Vincent!! -Runs and drags him on screen- Tell them!**

Vincent: She does not own any of the things from FFVII... She isn't that creative.....

**Me: Vincent!! That was hurtful T-T**

Vincent: You told me to tell them.

**Me: Evil -Runs away crying-**

Vincent: ........ This is why I don't talk......

**Ok enough of my sillyness on with the story!!**

* * *

Angela sighed as she walked towards Vincent's room, dreading being stuck in the same room as him. She had pjs on that's bottoms had little dogs all over them and little funny sayings like, "Hot dog" and "Bad dog" and her top was just a normal plan red shirt that went with the .

She stood in front of the door to his room quietly as she thought over how badly she wanted to run away or somehow avoid being stuck in a room alone with him. She rubbed the back of her head in defeat as she opened the door and walked in.

She looked around the room and didn't see a sign of him, which was good maybe she could get to bed before he got into the room. She set her bag down next to the bed and took her hair twister out setting it on the nightstand, but before she could even set on the bed, the door opened and Vincent came into the room.

Angela sighed as she looked over at him; he was just standing there again watching her. She frowned at him and then grabbed a hair tie and put her unruly curly hair up and out of her face. She had already taken her goggles off and put them in the bag she carried around.

She sat down on the bed and said, "So going to say anything or should I just go to sleep?" She pulled her legs up to where she could rest her chin on her knees.

Vincent tilted his head to the side as if thinking about it, his eyes were saying more then his face. Though what his eyes were saying was unknown to her, he was a mystery and it drove her mad trying to figure him out.

"Why did you leave without saying a word?" Vincent's voice asked interrupting her thoughts.

She stared at him for a long moment, 'He wanted to know why? Couldn't he figure it out on his own?' She looked away and said, "I had to go…" She stared at a spot on the bed not wanting to say more, but felt she needed to say, "I-I _needed _to prove something to myself.." She looked at him for a second and then shook her head, "Doesn't matter though." Inside her head she thought to herself, 'Nothing has changed..'

Vincent stared at her for a long moment and said, "So why didn't you at least tell someone you were leaving and never coming back?"

Angela glared at him and said in harsh words, "Hey! I told everyone who was around that I was leaving for a long time! I'm _**sorry**_ if someone wasn't there when I left!" She looked into his red eyes and then added in a quiet voice, "You were never there.."

He was quiet as he walked over to his chair, as he set down he asked, "Did you prove whatever you needed to yourself?" He crossed his arms and watched Angela closely waiting for the answer.

Angela sighed as she laid down, turning her back towards him and said gently, "Yep I found the answer I needed.. Though I hate the answer I found.." She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, wanting to leave before nightfall tomorrow.

The next morning Angela was up before everyone else, except Vincent, who had somehow escaped the room without waking her, surprise he had disappeared again. Angela had gotten dressed and went down and started making breakfast for everyone.

As she cooked the only sound was the popping of the bacon in the grease. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her I-Pod. She put her headset in her ears and set it on Shuffle and the first song that came on was The Cross by Within Temptation. She closed her eyes and started to sing with the song. Her voice wasn't the same as beautiful singers, but she couldn't help but want to sing with her anyways.

"_Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away. You've washed your hands; you've made that all too clear. You just keep on living this lie. You refuse to see, you're denying me the cross I bear, but you don't seem to care. Even Judas knew he had lied, I keep wondering why I'm still calling your name through my tears."_

She was so caught up in the song that she didn't hear footsteps coming down the stairs, "_Why have you waited to embrace me my dear? Cold is your silence, denying what is real I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name my __**dear**__!"_ She closed her eyes as she listened to the music and then continued, "_I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth all you see is how you want it to be so you keep on living your life. Release me from this cross after all these years. Oh call my name and help me with this weight, even though it comes far too late I keep wondering why I'm still calling your name through my tears_!"

She came to a stop when she felt something tap her shoulder, she jumped and pulled her headset off her ears and turned to see glowing blue eyes staring at her. She looked into his eyes before really realizing who it was. She blushed brightly and looked at the bacon seeing it was ready to be taken off the skillet. She flipped them off as she tried to avoid eye contact with Cloud. She couldn't believe she had been caught singing, _'Well at least it isn't Vincent.. I would faint if it was him.'_

**Cloud's POV**

Cloud had woken up to the smell of bacon cooking, he had gotten dressed to see who was cooking and if they needed help. When he got down the stairs and heard singing he didn't know the voice at first and then came around the corner into the kitchen ready to fight.

When he had seen Angela he was slightly surprised, she didn't seem the type to sing or express herself much. Listening to her sing he sighed gently knowing who she was singing to. He came over to her and tapped her shoulder.

When she had jumped at the tap and turned to look at him, he couldn't help but crack a slight smile as he watched her reactions. She might not have voiced her surprise, but her face gave everything away. She finally turned away from him and looked at the bacon.

"Sorry for interrupting your singing." Cloud said in his monotone way as he looked at everything and asked, "Need help?"

Angela shook her head 'no' as she kept her head down paying attention to what she was doing. She took the bacon out of the grease and then looked at him and asked, "Want eggs with the bacon or pancakes?"

Cloud watched her and said, "Eggs.." He went over to the bar and sat down, "Why don't you sing more often Angela?"

Angela looked over at him and shook her head, "Cause no reason to really.. I only sing when I can't stand the silence in a room and that is only if I really like the song I'm playing." She then looked at her I-Pod and turned it off.

Cloud watched her and then asked, "What brought you back?" When Angela didn't answer he rephrased, "Why are you back at Edge? I thought you needed to find some answer to a question you had?"

Angela had remained silent and though he couldn't see her face he could tell that she was trying to hide something, "I did, and I got the answer… Got it along time ago, but couldn't come back… Ugh.. Busy.. I guess…" She then grabbed a plate from a cabinet, putting some bacon and eggs on it and taking it over to him. "Here you go.." He looked on her face and saw a fake smile on her face.

Cloud felt sorry that he had even asked and then said, "You're welcome to stay as long as you need too."

Angela looked at him and smiled kindly, "Thank you Cloud.. You know this is the most we've talked… Back when I was here all the time you use to just nod and grunt at me.." She laughed gently and then stuck out her tongue at him playfully. She then went back into the kitchen and started making more food as other people started waking up.

**Angela's POV**

Angela cooked until Tifa took over, lectured her about how she was the guest and that meant I was supposed to relax. I just laughed at that and went to sit down at one of the empty booths. As I waited for food Ian, Marlene, and Denzel came running down the stairs, and when Ian's eyes landed on me his face lit up as he ran over to me.

"You stayed!!!" He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and seemed happy that she was there.

She smiled gently and gently hugged him back and said, "Of course I did.. Why would I leave you alone like that?" He didn't say anything and she then added, "I'm your friend Ian, and I won't leave you until you're settled." She instantly regretted her words, because the little boy's big green eyes looked up into her blue-green eyes.

"You really mean it?"

Angela swallowed hard as she thought over how long that could be, but she keep her face happy as she said, "Yep I promise. Now go get your breakfast."

Ian smiled as let go of her and started over to the kitchen and asked, "Will you come play with Marlene, Denzel, and me later?"

"Sure." She smiled as she watched him go into the kitchen. Once he was out of view she banged her head against the wall behind her, "Now what am I going to do."

"You're going to stay a few more days." A very familiar voice said behind her head. She looked up to see Vincent standing over her.

'_Now how long has he been there?!'_ She thought as she frowned at him and said in softly, "Seems so.. I'm going to have to find somewhere else to sleep though. I'm sure that chair wasn't very comfortable last night." She looked at his face and waited for some reaction.

Vincent grunted lightly and then sat down on the other side of the booth and said, "You don't have to do that.. So what are you planning to do when you leave?"

Angela thought about it for a second and then sighed, "Not sure really just keep moving around I guess…" She then looked away from him and said, "So far no place is has seemed like home… Except here with everyone." She smiled as she thought of the good times.

"Then why are you leaving?" His voice showed no signs of emotion as he asked.

"Cause no matter how good it is here.. I just can't stay." That was the truth, but not the full truth. She looked at his face, the seriousness in his eyes and face made her slightly nervous. She then forced a smile, "Besides you would get tired of me being here in no time." She then got up and started walking away, but felt a hand come around her wrist gently, but tight enough that she couldn't escape the hold.

"Is that why you left before? You thought I got tired of your presence?" She felt herself go stiff at the question and she looked back at his face to see his eyes were watching her for something.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Why would you think that? I'm just needed to leave for awhile." She lied and gently pulled her wrist from his grip and started walking towards the bar where the kids were finishing eating and telling her to hurry up where they can get to playing.

Angela had expected to be playing with only three kids, not the whole neighborhoods children. She had been playing many different games with them all the kids ganging up on her. She was now playing basketball with them and every time she would make a goal several of the kids would tackle her and make it where she was dragging them around so the game would be 'fair' as the kids had stated. But she didn't see how 5 against 1 was fair in the first place and then also the other 13 that would dog pile her at times. She didn't mind though it was fun playing with the kids.

She laughed as the game ended and she still had 4 kids hanging onto her legs, one arm, and neck. She then grabbed the one hanging from her arm and started to tickle him and yelled, "Tickle torture!!"

That set the kids off, she was pounced from every angle and started to get tickled from everywhere as she landed on the ground. She was laughing so loudly that she wondered if everyone could hear. She kept tickling the kid she had in her arms, but finally she couldn't stand it and started yelling, "I give! Uncle uncle!! Or whatever you want to hear! I give up!" All the kids giggled as they started to get off her and she was finally able to sit up.

She looked at all the kids around her and they laughed as she sighed, "First time I've been beaten by a bunch of kids." She smiled at them and all of them laughed gently, but had to head home for lunch. Only 3 stayed and that was Marlene, Denzel, and Ian.

Angela smiled at them and stood up, "Well today was interesting…" She started dusting herself off as she saw someone's shadow on the ground beside her. She looked over at the kids and Ian looked afraid. She sighed as she turned around and saw the drunken man from last night and 2 of his friends.

She sighed and said, "Kids go back to 7th Heaven now please… Me and these men are about to have a grown up conversation." She heard their little feet start to run away towards the bar and she looked to make sure they were gone. She crossed her arms and asked, "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah you can come with us away from all these people." One of the men said.

Angela nodded and said, "Lead the way." The one she had beaten the night before got in front and the other 2 got behind her and made sure she didn't run away. She sighed and knew she was going to have a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is my third Chapter ^_^ I hope you like. And would love more R&R helps me know if I'm doing ok... And sense Vincent is being evil and not talking to me I got Reno to help me tell you that I don't own anything that I write about cause its better to hear it from the character that I have it based on.**

**Reno: -Walks infront of everyone- Hey everyone, yo**

**Me: Hey Reno tell them what I told you.**

**Reno, Huh?... O-oh yeah. Just wanted to tell you Rainy here doesn't own me or any of the other characters or places from FFVII, yo**

**Me: Thank you Reno! -Starts walking away-**

**Reno: Though she wishes she owned me, yo -Smiles suggestivly-**

**Me: -Blushes- Reno!! Don't listen to him, Vincent! -Covers Reno's mouth- See ya'll next time.**

**

* * *

**

**Vincent's POV**

Vincent was frowning as he sat in the booth waiting for Cloud to get back from a delivery so he could speak to him about rumors he had been hearing. While he waited he thought over the conversations he had with Angela last night before she went to sleep and before she left.

'_She is keeping something from me… She's been acting strange. Why would she leave?' _He thought as he saw Cloud walk in the bar. Vincent gave him a nod as he came over and then thought, _'I'll worry about that later.' _

Cloud sat down in front of Vincent in the booth and asked, "What did you find out?"

Vincent crossed his arms, "It seems some experiments that ex-Shinra scientist were working on got away. The rumors don't say if they are humanoid or some kind of monsters. Either way…. This could be trouble." He looked at Cloud who remained silent in thought.

When he started to say something three little kids ran into he bar quickly heading towards Tifa. The three were Marlene, Denzel, and the little boy that Angela had brought in. Cloud had frowned as he got up seeing the panicked in their faces as he walked over. Vincent followed behind him to see if he could understand what the kids were yelling about.

The little boy Angela had brought in was yelling quickly, "She needs help Tifa! She took off with the man and two of his friends! They're going to hurt her!!"

Tifa looked confused and asked, "Who Ian? Who is going to get hurt?"

"Angela! She was playing with us when the man that she saved me from yesterday came up with two friends and they're going to hurt her! You have to help her! She's out numbered!" Ian said in a desperate voice.

While Tifa tried to get more information from the little boy, no one noticed that he had already left the room moving at top speed towards where he knew the kids normally played.

**Angela's POV**

Angela sighed as they finally arrived at spot where no other human would come around. It was outside town where people rarely traveled sense it was known for its monsters. The three mean stood in a circle around her and she crossed her arms as she tried to decide something silent as she watched them.

"So bitch are you ready to pay for what you did? You humiliated me last night! Being beaten by a woman half my size if I wouldn't have been drunk I would have smacked some manners into that tiny brain of yours!"

Angela glared at the man hating being called bitch. She then thought, _'Should I go easy on them and just use my fists or should I bring my sword into the fight? They don't have weapons so I'll leave mine alone I guess…'_

The men all glared at her as she got into a fighting stance, "You think you can beat us? You're out numbered. There is no way you can defeat all of us!"

Angela snickered lightly and said, "Out numbered… Yeah I guess so but you guys don't know what you got yourselves into. Sense I'm in a good mood I'll let you guys take the first attack." She said and then mocked, "Unless ya'll are too scared of little old me."

That made the men growl and charge to attack her. She easily dodged their punches and she then punched one in the face with only half of her strength and it sent him flying into a nearby building. She then turned to the other two and charged at them. She was able to catch one off guard and kick him in the face and then punched him in the gut when he didn't fall.

The only one left was the man that had hit Ian before. Angela glared at him and said, "I let you off easy before! Only hit you a few times, because you were drunk! I believed that maybe you would learn your lesson but I guess you can't learn anything. So instead of beating the crap out of you I'm just going to leave you hear to wallow in your worthlessness."

She turned to leave when she heard the cock of a gun. She turned her head to see a gun pointed at her, _'Grrrrrrrrreaaaaattttt…" _she thought as she waited for orders where she didn't get shot in the back.

"Turn around bitch!" Angela's eye twitched at being called that again as she turned towards him her hands slowly rising above her head. She knew she could probably get to the gun before he fired. She just had to wait for the right moment.

The man smiled evilly, "Thought you could get away with making me look bad? I don't think so!" He started to pull the trigger when he stopped when a demonic sounding growl sounded.

A giant wolf looking beast jumped out at the man and bit onto his arm that had the gun. She pulled out her katana and looked around and saw several of the monsters had surrounded them at some point.

Angela ran over and stabbed the monster attacking the man. She didn't like him but she couldn't live with herself if he died because of her. The beast released the man and then swiped his claws at her. She dodged and backed up leading the monster away from the man.

She looked around and saw five of the beasts had come down to fight her sense she had attacked their alpha. The monsters all jumped her at the same time. She took out three with a slash of her katana.

She got ready to feel the pain of the attack from the other two, who were behind her, but when it never came she turned to see what happened. Her eyes widened as she saw Chaos standing there with the two beasts in his arms their necks broken.

She felt a shiver of fear go down her spin, even though she had seen Chaos before she couldn't help fear that she felt about the demon that lived inside Vincent. She lifted her katana as more monsters came down.

"_**Leave now Angela."**_ She looked up as she heard Vincent/Chaos voice speak towards her, _**"I'll take care of these monsters!"**_

"No I'm not leaving you to fight all of them!"

"_**Do as I say Angela! You're not strong enough!"**_

Angela started to argue, but saw the look on his face and knew she wouldn't win. She put her katana as she ran over to the men, she had beaten up, and started to try getting them up. She wasn't going to let them get eaten for being jerks, though she could have acted like she forgotten about them.

When the three guys and she were running she heard a demonic roar, different from the one she had heard from the wolf beasts. She looked at the men and said, "Keep running!" She turned back and pulled out her katana as she ran to where Vincent was fighting.

As she came into view of the fight she saw Chaos fighting a giant wolf beast, it was the size of an elephant, adding a few feet for its tail. She gasped as she tried to figure out what she should do to help.

The monster had Chaos pinned to the ground and was trying to bite him, but Chaos was holding the jaws back. Angela ran to help him not thinking of the danger. She jumped up onto the beast's neck and stabbed him in the back.

It roared loudly and started shacking its back trying to get her off. Angela held onto her katana as she tried to push the blade into the monsters thick skin.

"_**Didn't I tell you to get out of here!?!?"**_ She heard a very, very angry Vincent/Chaos yell at her from where he stood trying to help her. Sense he couldn't shot his gun without a chance of hitting her.

"Well next time I see you under a giant wolf monster thing I'll just leave your ass there!" She heard a chuckle from his direction and shot him a glare. As she looked over at him the monster ran threw an abandon building and cloth lined her. She heard her blade snap as she fell to the ground.

She waited to hit the ground and then opened her eyes to see Chaos holding her. She smiled at him and said, "Dang I'm starting to like having you around…" She laughed gently and said, "We got to stop that thing…" She looked at the ground and saw her sword laying in two pieces. "I guess I'll have to use magic.."

"_**I can handle it now… He just jumped me by surprise before.. This monster doesn't have any presence like most do. It's like its fake."**_

Angela's eyes widened at those words, he was right something wasn't right about this monster. Chaos set her down on the ground as he charged at the monster and started fighting it using both his gun and claws.

After a few minutes the monster fell to the ground defeated. Chaos/Vincent started to walk away expecting Angela to follow soon. She watched the monster and saw it start to rise again, she growled at it getting its attention and then she let her eyes glow a monstrous gold as she put her hand out and said in a whisper, where only she and the monster could hear, _**"Return to your master!"**_

The monster then disappeared from where it was and she touched her eyes, _'Stay back! Don't come out yet!'_ Her head started throbbing with pain that no one could imagine. When it finally calmed down, she looked up to see Chaos/Vincent standing over her, "Sorry… My head just started killing me… Guess hitting that building didn't help…" He stared at me and then nodded as he grabbed me in his arms. "Hey I can walk! I'm fine Vin…."

"_**We need to get home soon its starting to rain.. It'll be faster this way."**_ They said in their mixed voices and she didn't argue with them sense she felt the rain drops falling onto her face starting to pick up. She nodded to him as he jumped into the air and started to fly.

'_Flying is nice till you look down..'_ Angela decided as she kept her eyes up holding onto Chaos tightly. She could feel the weather was getting worse quickly. She could hear him growling to himself about something. She was about to ask if everything was ok when lightening started to light up the sky, _'That is bad… Very bad!'_ She looked up at Chaos and said, "Maybe we should land befor…"

Just as she spoke Chaos lowered closer to the ground and let her go as he got stuck by lightening. Her scream and Chaos's roar of pain echoed through the night as they both fell towards the ground.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What do ya'll think? Did I do a good one or should I have continued? Want to know what ya'll think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me: Hello out there!!!! I'm back!!!! If you want to know why I have been gone so long and don't know the story of my disappearance already just send me a message asking and I'll explain it! Now here is Chapter 4! You know all that jazz about the story not being mine! Ok now there is the story!_**

**_Vincent: You going to tell me where you were?_**

**_Me: -Jumps in surprise- When did you get here?_**

**_Vincent: Been here._**

**_Me: .... Ok... Here is my story!_**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

First thing Angela felt when she regained consciousness was pain in both her head and back. Kept her eyes closed as she waited for the pain to subside. Her head was throbbing with pain and felt like a ticking time bomb, but for her that was pretty normal. She felt the wetness of rain drops beating against her skin as they fell from the sky.

She finally opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was a human figure standing over her. She tensed up and was about to kick the figures, which looked like a man, legs out from under him. She stopped when she realized that it was Vincent looking down at her.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and frowned, "Vincent! You nearly gave me a heart attack!! You should have said something, I was about to kick your ass!!" She said the ending in a joking manner as she smiled up at him.

As she started to sit up she heard him chuckle at her. She looked up at him and saw that he was just standing there staring down at her with a strange look in his eye. _'Is there something wrong with me_?' She looked down at herself looking for injuries, but the only thing off was that her clothes were soaked with rain.

"Something wrong Vincent?"

Vincent paused a moment tilting his head to the side as if in thought and then shook his head as he bent down and picked her up in his arms. Lightening streaked through the sky and Angela gulped nervously, "Uhhhh….. Vincent if you're thinking about flying again in this weather… I promise you I will **not** be happy when we get back to the bar." She stressed the not and tried to glare at him.

Vincent face looked at hers, with a look of annoyance, as he sighed and then grunted as he nodded. He started looking around for a place close by them could stay till the storm was over.

Angela frowned lightly as she looked up at Vincent's face; his eyes were covered by his wet hair that escaped from the bandana around his forehead. She felt uneasy as if something was off with Vincent. _'What could it be? He is as moody and unsocial as usual… What is making me feel so dang uneasy? Maybe I was asleep in the rain for to long.. That could be it..' _She sighed lightly and then thought, _'Why are we staying here? 7__th__ Heaven isn't that far from here… We could probably make it there..'_ She then shook her head, _'Vincent has his reasons I guess…'_

Vincent walked into an abandoned building, the area had been abandoned by people because monster attacks were becoming more frequent and no one felt safe there. When they entered one that still had a roof and he set her down on her feet. He then just stared at her, she couldn't see his eyes but she could tell he was staring. She crossed her arms at him and he crossed his back at her.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Angela asked as she touched her face and then frowned at him seeing him still staring. She turned away from him and started to move away from him.

She felt a hand her wrist as she was jerked back towards gently and when she fell against his chest he wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arm to look up at his face, wanting to know what he was thinking. He had never hugged her before, so this was really odd.

As she looked up at him her eyes widened as his pale lips landed on her lips. She stiffened in his hold as her brain tried to comprehend what the heck was going on. She then closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't know why he was kissing her, but it felt good to finally know what his lips felt like against hers.

She felt him tighten his hold on around her waist as he kissed her more deeply; it sent chills down her spin how prefect his kiss was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her hands in his long black hair. She didn't know when he had moved her but she felt a wall against her back.

She opened her eyes then to look into his crimson eyes, to see if she could figure out what he was thinking. She froze and pulled her mouth away from his pushing him as far away as she could. She had never gotten a good look at his eyes because it had been dark or he kept his eyes away from her, but now as she looked at them, she saw they were not the familiar crimson that she loved, but golden. Chaos's golden eyes signaling he was in control of Vincent's body.

She growled at Chaos, "You bastard! You tricked me!" She was now angry and afraid at the same time. She had never really dealt with Chaos before. She swallowed and now hated the wall that was against her back now.

Chaos smiled wickedly and said, _"There is no need for name calling, sense I never said I was Vincent, my little Angela. You just supposed I was on your own; I just went along with it to get what I wanted."_ He pulled her closer to him with one arm and pushed some of her wet hair out of her face with his normal hand. _"And also to annoy Valentine sense he wants you also, but won't let himself have you."_

Angela blushed brightly, but got out of his arms and away from him and the wall, "Ok I'll accept I just thought you were Vincent, but you could have corrected me!"

She frowned at him as she started backing away from him hoping to get some distance between them, but for every step she took away from him he took one towards her.

Chaos smirked at her lightly and said, _"But I wanted to kiss you and I knew you wouldn't kiss me unless you thought I was Valentine. Though now that I have had a taste of you I would like more! You're a strange human; you do not fear me like others do."_

Angela glared at Chaos as she thought over her options either run, and hope to lose him somewhere outside or fight him till Vincent wakes up. She didn't like either choice really because both would probably end up with her being caught by Chaos and him doing what he wished with her.

She swallowed lightly hoping to fix the feeling of cotton in her throat. She then thought, _'Maybe I can get away from him.. I have to try standing here isn't working and I don't have a weapon to fight with.' _She took a deep silent breath and then turned quickly and fled towards the exit. As she got close to the door she felt something zoom past her and in front of the door she saw a smirking Vincent/Chaos looking at her.

"_You'll not be escaping that easily Angela not from me."_ He grabbed her arm as she ran into him. She couldn't believe how fast he was, she knew he was faster than most humans but seeing it in action was different then knowing.

"Let go of me Chaos!"

Instead of doing that Chaos pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, forcing her against his chest and then he nibbled on her neck gently. She shivered lightly and tried to pull away from him.

"_Why don't you stop fighting against me and enjoy the feeling. I may not be Vincent but at least its Vincent's body isn't that good enough, human?" _Chaos asked as he bit on her ear gently.

Angela felt her mind go slightly hazy after those words. _'Why did it matter? Why did it matter?' _The question kept repeating itself in her mind. She seemed to fade out of reality as she felt herself be laid down on the ground. She looked up and seen Vincent's face, _'Chaos is a part of Vincent.. So why does it matter if it's not him in control?'_

**Chaos/Vincent's POV**

'_**Finally! I have her under my spell there is no escape for her and I'll finally have her.' **_Chaos thought as he touched Angela's face. He smirked evilly as he looked at her lifeless eyes seeing that she was falling deeper into his spell. He only had to keep eye contact with her for a few more minutes and she would do anything for him.

'**Let her go Chaos!!!!'** Vincent's voice yelled in his mind as he saw what he was plotting for Angela. She was to kind to be treated like this and so he yelled louder, **'I will not allow you to do this to her!!!!'** He started fighting to get control over Chaos.

As he started fighting for control, Chaos in real life started to remove Angela's clothing. Vincent growled as he tried to get control over his hands to stop them and tried to break the spell he had over Angela, before it was to late.


	5. Sorry Note

Hello out there…. Sorryyy.. –Looks scared- I know it's been forrrrrever! I have a great reason for it too! I broke my computer around Christmas last year and I did get a new computer but I lost the new chapter and have been unmotivated to rewrite it cause it took so long getting it written in the first place.

Butttt! I promise I'm going to start working on it soon I'm getting back into my writing mood and got some new ideas for different stories but I love this one too much to give up on it!

Thank you, all of ya readers that are still with me and all my new readers that are just joining the party I promise I'll try to make the next chapter worthy of ya'lls attention. But can't promise much on the grammar –Blushes-

Anyyyyyywayyyyy just wanted to put this up to give ya'll hope that you'll be getting new chapters as soon as my wee brain and slow typing fingers can produce the work for ya'll.

Again thank all of you for the fav's, alerts, and comments they mean more to me then cookies and Axel shirtless!...

And no out there I'm not insane I looked up the definition of insane and I do not match it! I'm the most insanely sane person you'll ever know! Hehe

Wuv

Rain/Melodious


End file.
